cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
All In A Day's Work (Script)
(It's Friday'', and Caillou is sleeping on a bed, and Caillou wakes up'') Caillou: Gilbert, that tickles. (Gilbert is meowing) Storyteller: Caillou wasn't sure if he should wake Mommy and Daddy up. Boris: (yawns) Good morning, Caillou. Do you want to fly this morning? (It was overslept) Caillou: Daddy make me wanna fly! Wheee! (as an airplane) Doris: Oh, no! The alarm didn't go off. I'm going to be late for work! (It's Monday who oversleeping) Boris: Caillou, why don't you go downstairs and feed Gilbert. I'll wake Rosie off. Caillou: Gilbert, wait for me. (he pours the cat food on his dish) Gilbert, look what you did. Rosie: Caillou! (she folds the high chair and have a bowl of cereal like a big girl) Doris: Mommy's in a hurry, so eat up, okay! (Mommy is not feed Rosie, but mom is in a hurry to go to work, Rosie is eat a bowl of cereal like a big girl,) Storyteller: Caillou wasn’t happy because everyone a daddy Rosie: Daddy funny! Boris: Whoa!!! (Dad is in a hurry with a tie, and dress shoes) Finish your breakfast, Caillou, we're in a hurry. (Mom is going to the bathroom on Monday to put makeup up) Caillou: We ate all our breakfast. Doris: Great! Could you brush your teeth now? Caillou: Rosie, wait! Do you want to look like mommy? Rosie: Yay! Caillou: Go like this! (Caillou is put lipstick on) Rosie, don't move. Doris: Rosie! (She will talk to her brother) Caillou, did you do this to your sister? Caillou: Wha, I wanted to Rosie to look pretty like you. Doris: You know, you're not allowed to play with my makeup. Come on, Rosie, let's get you cleaned up! Boris:(Muffled) Come on, get dressed. (he eats the toast, then sighs) ''You and Rosie are going to your playgroup this morning. (''Monday's playgroup) Caillou: I don't want to go to playgroup! (Caillou is stay-like saturday) Boris: Caillou! What's taking him so long? Go on and start the car, honey? (Mom went and bring Rosie to the back seat with Caillou like Monday's Beef Spaghetti) Caillou: Daddy, I'm stuck! Ow! Boris: Caiilou, mommy's waiting for you outside. (Monday has three people in the car) Storyteller: Caillou couldn't keep up with the hustle and bustle, and had feeling very overwhlemed by it all. Caillou: I don't want to go with mommy. I wanna stay home with you. (Saturday and Sunday-like vacation) Boris: But I'm going into work later on.(It's not Saturday, it's Monday) '' '''Caillou': I don't want you to go to work. (Caillou cried about stay home, and the pool place too, but it's not the weekend, it's Monday. He got the ear canal song: The Pool Place as Beef Spaghetti) Boris: Hang on, I'll be right back. (Mommy will have start the car really quick with noisy brakes on and put seatbelt on really quickly to the playgroup) Storyteller: Mommy was told to go on ahead, and that daddy would walk Caillou to playgroup. (It's on Monday) Caillou: (Caillou jumps out of bed)'' Yay! Are we going to stay home and play today. (But Saturday isn't, it's still Monday.) '''Boris': No, Caillou, daddy still has to go to work. but first let's get you dressed. I have something to show you. (Dad locks the door to the house and say goodbye home, but it's Monday to drop by playgroup) Caillou: What are you going to show me, daddy? Boris: I’m going to show you a whole bunch of people that have to go to work, just like Mommy and me. Postman: Good morning, Caillou! Caillou: Are you working? Postman: Sure, I am. I am delivering the mail. Would you like to help me? Caillou: Can I? (To give Caillou to get in Mr. Hinkle's mailbox) Postman: Here, Could you take this letter and put it in Mr. Hinkle’s mail box? Boris: You see, Caillou, a mail carrier works everyday. Postman: To make sure that Mr. Hinkle gets his mail and your Dad gets his bill. Boris: I'll get that one. (The garbage man is here in the street with a garbage truck, and put papers in the street) Caillou: (laughs) Over there daddy. Garbage Man: Are you sure that you two wanna come and work with us. Caillou: Can we? Boris: Sure. But not until you are a little older. Okay? Garbage Man: You have to wait until you are big and strong. It’s a tough job keeping the town clean. Boris: After all that hard work, how about we get us some snacks? Caillou: Yes. Daddy: I just have to make a quick stop first. (at the bank) Caillou: Why do you have to work, Daddy? Daddy: ''' Because I enjoy working and I make money doing it. '''Caillou: But the machine gives you money. Daddy: Yes it does, (pushing the bank buttons) But first I have to put it in. (Daddy and Caillou went to the coffee shop to give muffins) Caillou: I have a muffin too. Policeman: Is it a chocolate chip muffin like mine? Caillou: No. Can you turn the lights on on the top? Daddy: Maybe the officers are busy, Caillou. Policeman: Not at all. We’re on break. Would you like to turn them on, Caillou? Caillou: (He went to the patrol car) This is Officer Caillou, 104. Boris: Okay, Officer Caillou. I want them to go back and holding the law. Caillou: I want to be a police officer when I grow up. Boris: You can definitely do that too, Caillou. But, first, let's get you to the playgroup. Okay? (He and Daddy would go to the playgroup on Monday) Daddy has to go to work now, just like all the people we saw work this morning. Okay? Caillou: Okay. Miss Martin: There you are. Caillou, I was just wondering whether you will show up. Caillou: Miss Martin. I sat in a police car. Teacher: Really? That must have been fun. Boris: I was showing Caillou people that work. We also saw a mail carrier and a garbage collector. Right, Caillou? Caillou: But the police officer has the best job. Miss Martin: But I think my job is the best in the whole world because I get to play with you. Daddy: Ten four, Officer Caillou. (He and Miss Martin is going to the playgroup with is friends and Rosie too. He walked into the playgroup with Miss Martin. He stills canaling the pool place with Miss Martin. Today's lunches are: beef spaghetti, applesauce, green beans, garlic bread and milk) Category:Transcripts Miss Martin: Hey Want Go A Playa Caillou: Yes Category:Transcripts